Dangerous Game
by lady cleo M
Summary: Minha primeira fic,que antes chamavase: Caminho.3X4, qm sabe 4X3 e muito provavelmente 1x2. Trowa maltratando Quatre..?Mas e o troco?
1. Chapter 1

**  
Capítulo I  
** Angústia antecipada

-O jantar não está do seu agrado, senhor Winner?  
Quatre deu um longo suspiro. O jantar estava ótimo, porém não tinha apetite algum.  
-Está ótimo- deu um meio sorriso- eu que não estou com apetite.  
Retirou-se para seu quarto. Não conseguira comer nada durante todo o dia. Estava nervoso e angustiado. As férias chegavam ao seu fim e em dois dias retornaria ao colégio interno. Tudo já estava pronto, as malas, os deveres, só ele não estava preparado.  
Jogou o corpo cansado na cama. Em todos os anos anteriores, o retorno as aulas nunca foi motivo de tristeza( muito ao contrário do que Duo pensaria), mas agora a situação era diferente. Não tinha vontade de voltar. E em parte se sentia culpado, ao pensar nos amigos Duo, Heero, Wufei, nos anos que passaram juntos. Mas logo a imagem de Trowa lhe vinha à mente e a angústia aumentava.  
-Trowa- suspirou baixinho no travesseiro.  
Só em pensar que em menos de quarenta e oito horas o veria novamente e seria obrigado a conviver com ele depois de tudo, sentia calafrios de nervosismo.  
-Não quero vê-lo.- disse num soluço seco, sem lágrimas., afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros.  
Queria dormir, mas não conseguia. Seus pensamentos fluíam para Trowa. E quanto mais pensava na proximidade do reencontro com este, mais se sentia sufocado por uma angústia insuportável.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Capítulo II  
**Calmaria antes da tempestade

Quatre desfazia suas malas. No primeiro dia nunca há aulas. Os alunos apenas acomodam-se em seus dormitórios e participam da cerimônia de início do ano letivo. Pelo menos a pior parte agora passou.  
Durante a chegada havia uma multidão de pais, calouros, veteranos, professores, choferes e empregados no jardim central do colégio. E após um longo discurso do diretor a multidão começou a se dispersar. Os e empregados se foram e os alunos dirigiram-se para os dormitórios destinados a eles.  
Terminou de arrumar as roupas, e agora começava a organizar seus livros numa estante. Olhou para a cama na outra extremidade do quarto. O colega com quem dividiria o dormitório ainda não chegara. Um pouco estranho. Quem seria dessa vez? Já havia sido colega de quarto de alguns garotos e sempre conseguiu conviver pacificamente com todos. Foi assim que ficou amigo de Chang e depois de Heero. Nunca chegou a ficar com Duo, nem com Trowa...Seu cérebro analisou essa possibilidade rapidamente. Trowa...Não. Quantas chances existiriam de isso ocorrer? Na confusão da chegada esqueceu completamente de Trowa. Estava feliz gostava do colégio. Mas agora aquelas sensações que lhe atormentaram os últimos meses voltavam. As mãos gelaram levemente. Se fosse ele, o que faria? Não, isso não poderia acontecer. Se fosse Trowa, teriam de passar o ano todo juntos. No mesmo quarto...Não...  
A porta abriu num estrondo. Quatre paralisou. Foi pego de surpresa.  
-E aí Quatre? Te procurei por toda a parte.- Duo e sua voz alegre entraram no quarto.  
-D...Duo- Estava pálido e ainda trêmulo pelo susto.  
Era só o Duo. Quatre suspirou aliviado. Talvez fosse ele seu futuro colega.  
-Cara você ainda tá fazendo isso? - Duo jogou-se displicentemente na cama.  
-Hã...sim - Sorriu amável.-Como se você já tivesse organizado as suas coisas Maxwell.- Era a voz inconfundível de Chang.  
-Unpft! - foi a resposta.  
Wufei cumprimentou Quatre, da porta.  
-Como vai Chang?- perguntou o loiro.- Fazia tempo que não se falavam, ao contrário do que com Duo, com quem trocava e-mails durante as férias ou telefonavam-se.

-Chato como sempre.-Duo se adiantou.  
-Maxwell. - O chinês grunhiu lentamente entre os dentes tentando controlar-se.  
Quatre sorriu, aqueles dois não mudavam. Era a incompatibilidade de gênios, mas não podia-se dizer que os dois não eram amigos.  
- A propósito Q-man, quem é o seu colega de quarto?  
Demorou um pouco para responder. Realmente não fazia a menor idéia de com quem ficaria. E ainda havia a possibilidade de acabar junto a Trowa. "Não", suspirou baixo, verbalizando seus pensamentos, Era melhor não pensar nessa possibilidade.  
-Não o que?  
-Hã...Nada...Eu ainda não o conheci. E vocês?  
Duo fez o "v de vitória".  
-Aluno transferido, é um cara legal.  
-Que não sabe da sua péssima reputação, Maxwell. -Wufei retribuiu a provocação anterior.  
Duo levantou-se indo até a janela aberta.  
-Pelo menos eu não fiquei no quarto do silêncio. Ei Q, agora, vai ser o "quarto do silêncio dois", o Wu-man ficou com Trowa. E...  
Quatre não prestou muita atenção nas considerações de Duo do quão monótono seria conviver com duas pessoas que não falam. Nem quando Wufei deu a discussão por encerrada e desencostou-se da porta para conversar com ele. Respirou fundo, estava aliviado.  
-...a maioria dos alunos já foi. É melhor nos apressarmos(Quatre voltara a prestar atenção ao que Chang dizia).  
Falava da cerimônia de abertura. Exclusiva para alunos e professores, no auditório principal.  
-Eu ouvi suas vozes e achei melhor chama-los.  
-Duo, o Chang...  
Quatre foi interrompido pelo grito de Duo:  
-Heeeeeeeeee-chan! Ohayo gozaimasu!!!!!  
-Precisava de todo esse escândalo.(¬ ¬": cara do Wufei)  
-Ele tá animado...Mas não sabia que Duo falava japonês.( ": Quatre).  
Separaram-se na entrada do auditório. Duo disse que precisava fazer algo e pediu para os outros dois lhe guardarem um lugar.  
Estava lotado, com todo o corpo estudantil do colégio presente. Ficaram nas primeiras filas, as últimas já estavam todas ocupadas. Muitos achavam que quanto mais afastado do palco melhor.  
Discursaram o diretor e após este o coordenador explicando os procedimentos da instituição e determinação de como ficariam dispostas as responsabilidades dos alunos,etc;  
Quatre não via Duo, que voltara antes do discurso do diretor e sentara ao lado de Chang. Ele não havia feito graça alguma ainda (o que era muito estranho no caso de Duo).  
O Orador do segundo ano subia no palco.  
Quatre parou. Não viu Heero , nem os demais membros do Conselho Estudantil. Pare ele todo o auditório se resumia aquela figura central no palanque. Seus músculos retesaram. Era Trowa...

**Notas  
Ufa! Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de revisar, por isso perdoem-me se eu deixei passar algo (Ninguém quer me ajudar T.T)  
Bom, a todos que leram meu ultra agradecimento e obrigado pelas reviews. O próximo capítulo será : Inevitável  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Inevitável**

Duas faces que se moviam em sincronia. Beijavam-se. Um beijo longo e ofegante, capaz de deixar tanto o casal como os espectadores da cena, todos por motivos muito diferentes, ofegantes.  
Quatre olhava estático, paralizado, não esperava por aquilo. Havia sido atingindo em cheio, sem aviso, numa das piores maneiras que podia acontecer.  
Os lábios de Trowa e Catherine separaram-se para reencontrarem-se num beijo mais intenso, os corpos ficaram rentes um ao outro. E novamente outra perda de contato. Catherine estava com os olhos nublados, perdidos em Trowa que a beijou mais uma vez.  
-Uh...Tem coisas que ninguém espera. -Duo Sorriu. -Trowa... quem diria..  
-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - Chang vinha da outra extremidade do corredor.   
Quatre não falou nada, ainda não conseguia.   
"Trowa", pensou cerrando os olhos.  
-China Chong estamos vendo o ninho de amor do Trowa.-Duo apontou para o canto escuro atrás das escadas.  
-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?  
-O que você acha Chong-chong?  
-Barton! - Chang gritou.  
O relacionamento entre alunos era rigorosamente proibido. Aquele era um comportamento nada adequado, ainda mais para um dos monitores.  
Trowa fingiu não ouvir.  
-Barton! - Chang chamou novamente  
Trowa abriu o olho que sua franja não cobria e manteve os lábios quase inertes sob os de Catherine. Observou seus três espectadores, parecendo fixar-se em um em particular. Seus olhos transbordavam algo de malicioso. Deu um meio sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior da garota. O coração de Quatre deu uma nova parada brusca, cada pulsar que seguia era como uma estocada em seu peito. Teve certeza era pare ele que o outro olhava. Cerrou o punho. Por que isso? O que era aquele olhar? E o que, raios, significava?

Wufei impacientou-se com a insolência e seguiu rumo ao casal. Não permitiria aquele comportamento, segundo ele, "obsceno".Trowa não se beijando-a, como se aquele fosse seu espetáculo. Mas era só uma amostra...Prensou Catherine contra a parede, que mesmo temerosa com a aproximação de Wuffei cedeu  
- Fiuuuuu- Duo assobiou.-Man! Ele vai fazer um filho nela desse jeito.   
Quatre saiu do transe em que o choque o mergulhara. Levou a mão ao peito, sentia uma dor aguda e constante por dentro, apesar de não estar machucado. Tão forte quanto a dor de um golpe. Franziu o rosto. Precisava livrar-se daquela sensação. Não podia mais...  
-Chega disso! -Decidiu.- Duo, estou indo.  
O que afinal, ainda estava fazendo ali de platéia para os dois?

-Mas Q, eu quero ver.  
O loiro seguiu andando, ignorando a reclamação de Duo.

Passou pelos outros três sem olha-los. Não precisava, nem queria assistir. Ouviu somente Chang reclamando e os passos de Duo que se juntava aos três.  
-Ei, Q, você não vai mesmo esperar.  
Acenou com a mão, sem virar-se, para trás que não. Já vira demais para um dia.

Saiu do prédio indo em direção de onde ficavam os dormitórios masculinos. Suspirou, cansado. Sabia desde o começo que não seria fácil e realmente não estava sendo. Até aquela noite tudo havia sido tranquilo, com exceção do primeiro dia. Ver Trowa discursar foi uma verdadeira tortura. Mas havia agüentado, também agüentaria isso.  
Atravessou a praça de árvores que separavam os prédios. Estava uma noite bonita, quente. Não haviam nuvens, somente estrelas e as luzes do quartos acesas. Tudo emanava uma uma aura de calma e tranqüilidade. Mesmo assim não conseguiam sarar os sentimentos de Quatre. Tinha um peso no peito como se na hora que vira os dois tivesse sido realmente atingindo por algo. Qualquer coisa invisível, que se infiltrara dentro nele e contorcia-se no peito. Quanto mais agüentaria antes de sufocar?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**


End file.
